Moonlight Saviour
by RoseDew
Summary: Prince Nuada/OC. Don't like. Don't read. This is my first story so please be nice. Any comments would be most helpful as would plot suggestions-please people! Any at all will be given due consideration!. Always open to new ideas...have fun.
1. Moon Spun

She watched, silent and with awe at the sight before her. Her gaze devoured all that she saw as she watched from the shadows, the only clue to her presence being the glow of her eyes. Never had she seen such skill, such quiet grace. He spun and flipped, his every movement precise. The moonlight shined upon him, as though greeting a long lost friend. Indeed it seemed so, he could have been spun from moonlight, such was his colouring. Beautiful yet feral. So close she could almost touch his pale skin; yet so far away like the moon itself. He moved like a cat, capable of stillness, but with the energy of the sun burning through his veins. He was so beautiful. So beautiful.

She often came here, for the quiet which was only broken by the passing of the occasional train. This dark tunnel was the only place where she could be completely alone with her thoughts. She had peace in other places, true; but this had a special quality to it. One which, for her, was extremely hard to find. Now, though, a fire burned in a corner, filling the area around it with a cheery warmth. The man's weapon extended as he struck it upon the floor. Forming a spear, the blade edged with swirling designs. As she watched, he sliced a drop of water in two, only adding to his perfection in her eyes. He was someone to match her, she was sure of it. His deadly dance finished, punctuated by the sudden passing of a train; crowded with people who remained oblivious to the other world that was trampled beneath their own.

"How long have you been there my friend?" His voice sounded in the dark. It made her blood freeze. Had she been discovered? Rejection had already been her quota for the day, another was beyond her. He held up the spear and it retracted. A ring was visible on the middle finger of his right hand, but due to the darkness she couldn't make it out. Normally that wasn't a problem for her, but it was...slippery. It refused to be looked at. "They're over there. I bought them today. I haven't fed them...at all" His voice softened and became darker toward the end. It senta shiver of fear down her spine. The only thing was, it was tinged by lust.

"I will go up first," he moved to stand beneath the light, turning up his face towards the surface. "You will follow. And remember Mr Wink... don't be shy." As he spoke it became ever clearer to her that he wasn't talking to her, but to someone else. She couldn't see anyone on the shadows, but then again Mr. Wink was a name even if it was quite peculiar. Suddenly a low growl echoed through the tunnel, drawing her attention to a big hulking mass of a creature. Like the ring he refused to be looked at and slipped from her gaze. She was most glad she wasn't a screamer. THat _thing_ could tear her to pieces. It...it was indescribable. It, Mr. Wink was made of impressions to her; muscle, height, width, power. _Fear_ was prominant but she refused to be beaten.


	2. Auction

Manhattan September 26th 20:00 HRS

It was raining. Unlike most she loved the rain, loved the sound and feel of it. The way it caressed your skin; each drop as tender as gentle wind. She had followed them, still feeling the small thrill of triumph because neither of them had detected her presence. A satisfied grin grew on her face at the thought. No one caught her. Ever. What puzzled her was what they wanted here. There was an auction being held here tonight. She was interested in these. The history they had to offer flooded her senses every time. But still, this was no time for hesitation, whatever was in those boxes hadn't sounded good. Bracing herself, she sauntered across the road, sliding her shades onto her nose. They were to hide her eyes. The only outward indication that she was...abnormal. She slipped into the role of someone wealthy; with her jeans, t-shirt and trainers, she didn't look the part, but then again who cared. She certainly didn't if it got her inside the hall where the auction was being held.

As she walked through the door one of the guards stepped towards her, she could see it was clearly his intention to stop her. Arching her brow at him she carried on past him into the hall. As she passed the doors, she saw the auctioneer motion towards a statue of a fertility goddess. All she could say was, with tits that big you'd have to be fertile one way or another. A smirk crossed her face at the thought. She reached the front row and sat down, arching her brown again at the woman next to her. The arrogant bitch had the nerve to sneer at her! Reminding herself about her brothers views on humans she calmed down, claiming the higher ground.

As he started the bidding, at 300,000 no less, she was looking around the building at all possible entrances and, if necessary, escape routes. The auctioneers voice became a monotonous drone and combined with the incessant tapping of computer keys in front. _Enough about the sex goddess already, we can see what she's about you know_. Just as she was about to put in her headphones, he changed the topic. _Oh thank God! _

He spoke about a piece of the crown of the King Balor! This could complicate things. Oh well, I guess it's a good thing I'm always up for a party. Now, if only I knew what was in the box. I'd hate to have to kill them, Mr Wink and his _associate_. Especially as he's got the finest piece of ass on the planet. The auctioneer talked about the history of the piece, the Golden Army _whatever, I already know this! _She zoned out, taking in a heightened awareness of things, the people around her, their breathing, their heartbeats. In a slit moment she saw their lives, that moment lasted lifetimes and she became aware of their thoughts. _Oh shit. _


	3. Power of the Crown

Their lives crowded in, she saw everything. Where they worked, how they lived. She felt each and every thing that they did. The love they held for their families and friends she felt as her own.

Inside she was screaming, confused seeing everything that made them who they were. _No! I had this under control!_ Her words were swept away as memories washed over her like a tide. Inside she was screaming. To everyone else, she was just someone from the street who didn't belong there. She sat in perfect stillness, the slightest tremor betraying her inner turmoil. Put it down to cold, fear at the attention she recieved from everyone, the autioneer who looked at her like she was nothing. It didn't change a thing; because inside, she was screaming.

The autioneer continued to speak, explaining the history of the piece. Even though she could sense that nearly everyone was bored shitless by his monologue, he carried on. She focused on him, his extreme sense of pride and self-rightousness. He loved history, true but it didn't change anything. He was an asshole with a puffed-up ego.

A sudden wave of fear consumed her before it was whisked away by the force of so many lives infringing on her own. She couldn't focus and her lack of control was beginning to grate. Something about the piece was doing this. But what the hell was in that box? It was brought forward and opened. As the lid was lifted her nose began to bleed from the overload. There was nothing. Nothing but that _thing_. It wasn't human, but then again, most days she wasn't sure that she was either. The psychic force from the box radiated towards her until there was no her anymore. Only _it._ It showed her everything; its history from the moment of its creation to here, to now.

From the moment of its creation it waited, a sentient being with no will of its own. It merely watched, recorded. This it showed to her now. All she could do was weep at the passing of time. But the memory was incomplete. After the crown was fractured, for that was what it was, there were only bits. Pieces of history, blurred as the crown lost strenth as the eons passed. Inside, she was screaming at all the deaths she witnessed, lost in a whirlwind of pain until the power to the building was lost. An eternity she had experienced in a moment. For the Crown was a sad thing indeed. She watched through a haze as people behind her panicked. Faceless they were nothing to her. All the memories she had lived faded, until she was but a blur in a painting of fear.

The autioneer continued to speak, _will someone please shut him up?_, as she sat in her seat staring at everything and nothing. "Lost? Not yet. Forgotten by you perhaps, but very, very much alive." The voice... she recognised it. It cut through her mindlessness and forced her to see. She saw him just in time. In time to see him swing a very familiar box from his shoulder to the ground. _Where's the other?_ Even in such a situation of this she could...appriciate his pale beauty. The finest thing on two legs, she wasn't going anywhere. As he scanned the crowd, she ducked her head, pretending fear. Her attention briefly diverted to the blood coming from her nose she missed the demands of the auctioneer. She could feel him though, could feel him losing his cool.

_Ha! "_I am Prince Nuada, Silverlance. Son of King Balor," he turned to the crown piece, "and I am here Sir, to reclaim what is rightfully mine." He stepped in front of the box possessively. The calm arrogance coming from him washed over the crowd, adding disbelief to their growing fear. _God damn! Prince huh? Nice ass on that one._ She'd seen it when he'd turned to look into the box. The effort of leaning over to look had nearly tipped her into the lap of the man next to her. _Totally worth it!_

"Security! Call security!" The auctioneer was truly afraid, his confidence undermined by the authority and danger before him. A low growl rippled through the room. The warning as the doors burst inwards spilling the two security guards as they flew down the aisle. Shouts and crys sounded out from male and female alike as their fear became real to them. They who thought money was everything spoke out in anger as if their wealth would protect them from the injustice of the world.


	4. Tooth Faeries

The cries carried on as a large piece of metal lifted itself from the men and scurried back to the huling monster at the smashed doors. Glad she had sat in the aisle, she moved towards the gaurds and knelt beside them, closing her eyes as sorrow washed over her she closed their eyes in preparation for the journey of their final slumber. "Rest deep and dream well my brothers." The words were breathed like a sirens whisper, yet Nuada heard. Did she know them, her pain woulod soon be over for she would join them. Very soon.

He felt nothing but scorn as he looked at her, she could feel it. Glad for the protection of her sunglasses she looked across at...Mr Wink who was progressing up the aisle toward her _Fuck!_ when lightning flashed across the sky outside. The light shone through th eglass roof and across his face. Indescribable. He had two tusks protruding from the side of his mouth, and he also carried one of the black boxes. _Ah! There you are. _Those noises were still coming from inside, as Mr Wink put the box on the floor with a large bang.

The people inside the room were fast earning her dislike, for they judged what they knew nothing about. Mr Wink had her sympathy as he screamed at them, at the place the world had come to be. So cold, so harsh...so cruel to those who are the slightest bit different. At the front the autioneer begged, but considering how Nuada viewed the world she knew this was an impossibility. He drew something from his pocket, blue and slimy it waved its tenticles through the air. _Can anyone else say ew!? Why put that in your pocket!?_ It screamed softly, and was launched at the autioneers face. Latching on, it grew and eye where the mouth of the autioneer used to be. As he died, gasping for breath, the screams continued. Yet still, she knelt at the side of the guards as the auctioneer died next to her. Standing, she retook her seat, her eyes filled with sorrow. As she sat, the Prince turned and took up the crown piece. Disgusted by the sounds of worthless humans he turned and shouted, "Sit down!" So unexpected was this from such a pale thing, everyone was shocked into silence. And sitting. Even the most wealthy would not dare to disagree with this man. Dangerous as he was, but then again, so was she. "Proud, empty hollow things that you are!" _Look who's talking. _At th eback Mr Wink shifted with nerves or excitment for the time was drawing near. "Let this remind you why you once feared the dark." Reaching down he flicked a switch and out they came.

Screaming all the way with hunger and the rage against confinement. Mr Wink released his monsters at the same time. As people tried to flee, they were cut down by an attack from the back. Still silent, she sat. Feeling the onslaught of their deaths. Their endless screaming aas they were consumed. Undisturbed she stayed. Untouched by the faeries, all teeth and rage and hunger, they went for easier prey. Protected from physical attack by a shield she had placed around herself at the first bite. She grieved for their pointless deaths and in some cases, their wasted live. After incinerateing the faery trying to eat her, she wept. Tears of blood for all their pain, blood for their suffering. Looking up she saw Nuada, gazing at her curiously like a caged animal. All she could say was "Why?" her face expressionless she looked at her hands. The hands that could save, the person who had failed.

Nuada was untouched by pain and suffering of the humans. Whereas she, she was surrounded on all sides. If not for her sheild, she would be bathing in it. Out he walked all lithe grace. _Still got a nice ass though. _The thought made her sorrow all the greater for the failing. Humour at a time like this. Must be her demon side, after a while the last scream sounded and all was silent again save the munching, cracking and the turmoil within her own mind.


	5. Author's Note

**A/N~ I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a _very_ long time. Working on it today though seeing as it's the holidays.**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS! And I hope you had a good one.**


	6. The Bureau

**Trenton, N.J. 22:08 HRS**

**Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defence**

Abe floated within the confines of his tank, listening to the classics. The subtle undertones and the overt melodies relaxing him like nothing else could. Thoughts swam through his head as they always did; but right now they were of less importance than they usually were.

If this is what a holiday was like then let them commence.

All of a sudden Abe became aware of a consciousness approaching his. Said consciousness burst through the double doors of the library and turned out to be Manning. Seeing him from the corner of his eye Abe did nothing. Exhibited no unusual behaviour; if he turned without making it obvious than Manning would become more freaked out than he usually was. Normally he could cope and do it well. But today was not a good day.

Abe waited until Manning knocked on the glass before turning; pulling his face into an expression of faint surprise. "We need to talk" As he said this, Manning raised a folder that he had held at his side and pressed it against the glass. **TOP SECRET** was at the top.

Resignation at the disruption of his brief holiday became apparent on Abe's face, but only to those who knew him well. Manning, of course, didn't. As Abe swam for the exit to his tank he silently cursed Hellboy for his most recent misdemeanour's , before forgiving him his nature. Hellboy was to Abe the best friend he could have.

_Oh well...duty calls..._

_................................................................................................................................................................_

They walked through the underground of the Bureau passing a particularly violent creature that was as yet identified. Manning threw nervous glances over his shoulder as it screamed defiance. Abe still carried the envelope of photographs in his hand and was examining them as he walked along. _Hellboy certainly knows how to draw attention._ He carried on ignoring the majority of what Manning was saying as he placed the photos back in their case. _I wish he wouldn't call me fish stick._

Something Manning said caught his attention and he repeated it incredulously..."Street cred?" _What on earth...?_ As Manning carried on his rant, listing his problems to a neutral party he started to feel so much better. After Manning came out with his insecurities Abe started to pay attention. It would help when he had to give him advice. "It's not about _you_, he's outing out. Things are a little...tense with Liz" At this Manning released a soft snort before realising how this could affect his troubles with Hellboy. "Tense...er, how tense? Tense how?" His tone was anxious before Abe answered.

"Well, you know, the usual" After receiving an affirmative from Manning he continued. "A new couple, making adjustments. They argue." He was interrupted, "They argue?" "Sometimes, but like anybody else they have...good days and bad days." Abe's tone was almost hesitant as he outlined the barest bones of Hellboy's and Liz's relationship.

They had stopped down the hall from Hellboy's room and the sounds of arguing echoed towards them from beyond the door. Slowly they turned, not really wanting to intrude on such a moment as this. Suddenly, the door moved, bucking outwards as it's hinges began to break. After that the entire thing flew off it's setting in a burst of flame and flew down the hallway rolling as it went. Abe and Manning jumped out of the way and watched it fly past, before turning to the now gaping hole in the wall.

Hellboy rose up off the floor, brushing at the dust on his clothing the tops of his horns glowing slightly from the heat. Turning slightly he caught sight of them standing there and raised a hand in greeting. "Hey Abe" He sounded pleased to see him before he turned back to where his door used to be. "Manning" His tone was noticeably less than friendly.

Sighing he walked forward with words of warning. "Watch it boys, she's on fire." He sounded almost dejected at having to calm Liz down again. Even though everybody knew he loved her more than anything.

Further down the hall Abe turned to Manning. "Then again, there are _really_ bad days."


	7. Disclaimer

**Ok, right now I feel it's necessary to say:**

**1I don't own Hellboy or any other characters in the film apart from the girl I put in...at the moment she doesn't have a name.**

**2The entire Hellboy idea doesn't belong to me...I'm just messing around with it for the entertainment of others (I hope it's entertaining. Please don't burst my bubble people!)**

**3I know that these things i.e. characters and places and movie plots are copyrighted. So I just wanted you to know Person In Charge of all that. That I'm not stealing them and saying that they're mine. I'm just borrowing them to play with.**


	8. The Bureau Part 2

Hey everyone. Thanks to all of those who have taken interest in this story and I must first offer my most humble apologies for my _disgraceful_ lack of updates. I had my big exams earlier this year and I am _extremely_ glad they are now over. I also ran into that unfortunate malady known as Writer's Block and would like to thank **dream-catcher angel9 **and **The One And Only Charcoal** for their story suggestions as I have only now realised a way to incorporate their ideas. THANK YOU!!!!! They were much appreciated and I have decided to name the character according to meaning rather than calling her "Bob" or something. Although **dream-catcher angel9 **I will, with your permission, save the name you gave me for another story. Or possibly this one in a later chapter. Thank you all for being so patient!!!

RD.

"I'm not afraid of you, you know." Hellboy was busy extinguishing the flame on some of his things as he spoke to Liz. She replied tersely "Well you should be! Look at this mess! Look around!" Sighing heavily Hellboy muttered under his breath "One rule just one rule-_Don't touch my stuff." _As HB and Liz continued to argue Manning and Abe edged forward with a sort of morbid curiosity.

HB moved towards the bed set up in the middle of the room, living the covers to recover the assortment of multicoloured cats who had taken shelter beneath it. As they rushed out again the tone of the argument changed, Liz's voice becoming more resigned and containing less of the fire that danced around her frame with the tenacity of an inferno.

As Liz continued to calm herself she took control of the fire and caged it within herself once again although it left its mark on the metal cross around her neck leaving it glowing white with heat. As Abe stood with Manning they saw Liz pick her toothbrush out of a pot covered in gunk. They were fascinated by the scene before them even as they knew it was rude to listen in.

"Red, I can't live like this." Liz's statement was punctuated by the sudden alarm and flashing red lights which bathed the room in an eerie glow. HB seeing this as an escape route rushed to take it, any excuse to stop the inevitable conversation that was incoming if this spat continued. When the alarm sounded Abe and Manning were jolted from their focus upon the couple and looked around with bewilderment for a second or two.

The team walked towards the garbage truck that would take them to where they needed to be; putting on equipment such as the ever required guns along the way. Hellboy strode along behind Liz sighing to himself as Manning rushed to catch up with him. He babbled, as he was wont to do, about the dangers that being in the public view presented and HB tuned him out like always.

Manning pulled Hellboys' attention to himself as he pulled his hand out from his jacket revealing several rather expensive cigars. Explaining to Hellboy that being seen was bad, he shamelessly bribed Hellboy until he agreed to be discrete. Being who he was though, Hellboy emphasised how discrete he could be and managed to make Manning part with another cigar.


	9. Who fired the Tooth Faery?

**MANHATTAN 23:37 HRS**

Light from a helicopters' spotlight shone through a window into a large room which everything out of place. Furniture had been overturned and the electricity wasn't working, so flicking a switch so that everyone could see better wasn't possible.

Outside on the street Manning was surrounded by reporters sheltering from the rain underneath their umbrellas. They were completely unaware if not a little suspicious that there was more to this situation than met the eye.

From the roof of the building a pair of eyes glinted as she watched him tell his casual lies. She remained untroubled by the rain, she could chose to remain dry if she so wished but then what would be the point of being out in the rain? It soaked her skin and made her hair glimmer like diamonds seen from the corner of ones' eye. It was dark her hair, like the night itself had seen fit to crown her head with pieces of itself and it had a mind of its' own; changing from perfect curls to silky straitness from one day to the next. Often enough it had happened, she'd gone to sleep with ringlets in her hair and woke looking as though someone had ironed her hair whilst she rested. It was most peculiar but like most everything else about her she never wanted to change it.

Giving one last glance to the people below she melted through the shadows and disappeared into the building through an open window. Remaining hidden she stole through he uppermost floors of the building until she could look down upon the main bidding hall, watching the agents walk right past her seat. It was still upright and was completely clean compared to everything else within the room.

She sat in perfect stillness as they looked around, splitting up to get everything over with quickly. Watching them she breathed in their scents, unique to each of them. Hellboy smelling like cats and old stone, his scent was around Liz as well faint but recognisable. She smelt of cherries and fire, an odd combination but it was her through and through. Her scent was present on Hellboy too, and it was apparent they were better acquainted then when she saw them last. Lastly there was Abe, who smelled not like fish as you would expect but like the water in his tank and faintly of the sea at times.

They had all changed, grown in different ways and it was good to see them well and flourishing. Life at the Bureau agreed with them all in some small measure or another, but from her memories of it it was nothing but a cage of stone and stale air. It became hard to breathe if she stayed down there for too long, and with endless protocols and rules the place was almost unbearable apart from these few.

As the "Tooth Faeries" revealed themselves she watched as they fell; the humans who had come with them and she smirked as Liz used her fire to keep them away from her. _Guess she isn't afraid of herself any more..._ Then when it dawned on her what Liz was about to do, she ran back to the window in silence and pulled herself onto the roof just in time to see the windows explode and a suspiciously large person flew out from them to land on a car below. Shaking her head at Red who as far as she could see had finally got what he wanted she turned her head and more importantly her nose to the trail she had picked up before they arrived. It was colder now but no matter, even if the fabled Princes' scent had disappeared and it was barely there to begin with, his large friends scent was still strong.

Looking back down as the rest of the team emerged she smirked at their discomfort before climbing down the side of the building and following the trail along the streets of Manhattan until she came to East Side Rail yards.

_Interesting._

I had the vague idea that I could possibly do something about Mr. Winks' unfortunate fate. I could keep him out of the story as he is in the film but just have him injured rather than dead, because I never liked that he died. What do you think?


	10. Beta NoticeSorry People!

Ok, I've worked my way through ideas/plots for the next few chapters and I can't quite get them straight, so I would like a Beta reader please, for me to bounce ideas off of. I'm really sorry if you aren't interested and were getting your hopes up about reading the latest chapter.

Please don't hurt me!

So if you wouldn't mind Beta-reading just submit a review telling me so and I'll get in contact (e-mail ok?) I'm not quite sure how to do this, so I'm just gonna say first-come-first-serve if that's alright with you guys and then I'll see how it goes for a while. If you wanna Beta (but don't get there first) I'll hold you in reserve till I write another story and then I'll ask you if your interested.

Hopefully I'll see you all soon, and good luck with whatever you do.

RD


	11. Regicide

Keeping to the shadows, she edged towards the entrance, freezing as she saw someone moving. _Hello. _It was the large one. The scent she had followed led right to him. Cocking her head to the side she focused her hearing beyond him and the door he was, oh so obviously guarding. It was difficult, she could hear speech but it was no tongue she had ever heard before and there was an argument going on. The Prince and another, older and male.

She became more alert as she heard the sudden sounds of fighting coming from within, apparently so did the thing at the door, as he turned and,rushing past him she entered as fast as she could whilst staying hidden from sight.

She hurried after him, glancing around as she went, making sure there was no one else lurking in the dark as well as her. Following the echo of his footsteps she came to a large chamber filled to the brink of people like the Prince. Tall and pale in clothes not seen for hundreds of years. In the middle was the Prince himself standing with two sword in hand, corpses scattered around him. Without warning he ran forward, slicing open the remaining two guards that were stood in front of a throne seating the King himself, looking old an frail. At the Prince's murderous approach he stood, only to be forced back down by the sword that was thrust into his middle.

The woman stood still in the shadow of the entrance as the Princess came to her attention. Dressed in a black and red gown she ran through the door fingered a piece of gold inlaid into her dress. _That must be...Nuala, if memory serves. _She smiled at the frustration on the Princes' face as he realised Nuala was missing.

Smirking to herself she followed Nuala as the Prince took out his frustration on the troll thing that seemed to be his constant companion. As she turned, she missed the look on Nuadas' face as he saw a glimpse of her hair and more importantly, her skin. Confusion and then anger crossing his features as he saw her human-like colouring. His nostrils flaring, he tightened his hands into fists at the thought of strangling this person for intruding into a place where they had no business.


End file.
